Episode 4792 (24 January 2014)
Sharon reveals to Shirley she and Phil are looking at Sadie’s salon as a potential bar venue. Lady Di barks at Sharon. Linda joins Sharon and Phil for the salon viewing. Sharon’s full of plans for the place. Linda’s unimpressed when Sharon graciously suggests she’ll point the oldies to the Vic if Linda sends the younger crowd her way. Linda’s comments the space is very tight. Mick and Nancy try to fix the rising damp. Linda announces she wants the redecorating finished by Monday and they’re now serving food every day. Linda stops Shirley binning the pies. Shirley tells Lady Di her woes in the park. Meanwhile, Linda serves the pies to customers until Johnny tells her that they’re dog meat. Linda quickly gathers the half eaten pies but it’s too late, an environmental health officer’s arrived. He tells Linda if the meat’s not fit for human consumption she’s facing a hefty fine and possible custodial sentence. Linda thinks Mick’s going to have to talk to his dad, Stan, and blames Shirley for their problems. When they’re alone, Mick tells Shirley she doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to. Shirley reveals the last time she saw Stan he told her she wouldn’t live beyond thirty. Nancy accidentally drills into a water pipe, drenching Linda. Linda asks Shirley why she can’t swallow her pride. Sharon comes in for a bottle of bubbly - she’s got the salon! Sharon explains to Billy she’s forfeiting her shares in R&R, she’s adamant Phil’s going be a silent partner in the bar. Sharon’s making a toast to the future when the electrics blow, plunging the Vic into darkness. Sharon offers everyone a complimentary mojito when her bar opens. Shirley stands up to Sharon – she’s not promoting her bar in the Vic - then suggests she clears off. Shirley then turns to Mick - we’ll go and see Dad... Nikki won’t commit when Terry asks how long she’s staying. TJ’s embarrassed when Nikki slips him a box of condoms. Carol wants the family to go to the Vic that night. Nikki’s keen and when Terry accuses her of stirring up trouble, Nikki reveals TJ’s girlfriend had an abortion. Carol’s unamused when a flirty Nikki gives David some aftershave as a thank you. Cindy admits to TJ she didn’t go through with the abortion. TJ thinks his dad’s going to kill him. Cindy notes that she doesn’t have anyone to get angry and asks if TJ wants to do this but TJ leaves without answering. Terry admits to TJ he knows. TJ asks what Terry would have told him to do if the girl had kept the baby. Terry replies to step up and do the right thing by her. Terry’s annoyed when TJ admits he confided in David. At the Beales’, Cindy tries to talk to Lucy but she’s heading out. TJ arrives and tells Cindy he’s in. The Butchers and Kat have a drink in the Vic. Bianca’s annoyed when Nikki joins them. David grins, sure Carol’s playing footsie with him but promptly removes his foot when he realise it’s Nikki. Terry arrives. David and Terry argue about TJ and Nikki and Bianca wade in. Angry, Carol reveals to Bianca and David she’s got the results of her staging tests, the cancer hasn’t spread to her lungs, bones or liver and so she’ll have chemotherapy then a mastectomy. She’s got three months of treatment ahead and all she wanted was a nice evening before it started. There’s a stranger in the market office. He introduces himself to Tamwar as Aleksejs Shirov the new market inspector. Mr Lister’s been escorted off the premises and Aleks has come from Spring Lane. Aleks isn’t impressed by the quiet market. Presuming Aleks is a new trader, Kat and Bianca confide that Tamwar’s a pushover, they set up late and are three weeks behind on the rent. Kat’s aghast when Aleks reveals who he really is. Tamwar’s bemused when Kat and Bianca pay their rent. Aleks asks if he gave them a receipt then tells Tamwar he’s on three months’ probation. Once Tamwar’s gone, Aleks pockets the money. It’s Tina’s first proper day working at the cafe. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes